User blog:Nikki Van Davis/Nova Starlight:The Guardian of Light
Chapter One ~ The Message Nova Starlight was the new guardian but not so new anymore she had been a guardian for 120 years and things still seem the same the world around her was always changing. All 120 years of it. Now in this new century she thought something would change for the good, for her. Nova was flying to her palace when she saw the northern ligths in the sky she stopped abruptly to see it she sighed then flew toward the north pole."What's going on now!?" She asked herself not knowing that the meeting was for her. When she made it to the North pole and inside north's workshop she found everybody there Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy. They were all talking then stopped when Nova walked into the room, she had her cat Sunny with her. Sunny meowed at her she understood what he said. "I hope so Sunny." "Hello Nova! You made it glad to see you!" North said "Hey Mate!" Bunny waved "Hi Nova!" Tooth said with excitement "Hey!" Jack smiled and waved. Sandy waved making a hello out of dreamsand. "Hi guys what's up now?" Nova asked. "Well Man in Moon has a message for you and all of us." North replied "A message?" Nova was surpirsed this was her first message from him she wondered "why didnt he tell me himself?" "Yes" North continued "Man in Moon said that we'll need to watch closely for Pitch he may try to rise up in power again and Nova you need to know that you are a guardian! Pitch will do anything to get you cause of your power and potential." Nova thought about this. She wasn't afraid of Pitch she had won every fight she ever had with him.She knew that he might try to harness her power and use it against her she then a thought popped in her mind. "Im Sorry North but how am I a guardian! I'm totally different than you guys I dont need believers to bee seen. and tons of other differences too." She looked down. "But you are guardian!" "Not like you!" "I know but Manny had a reason" "What reason?" She asked. "I don't know, but you'll find it." He said. the other guardians were watching and concerned about Nova and what Pitch might try to do. Then Bunny spoke up. "I don't know about you mates, but we need a bit of help here." Tooth then looked like she had an idea. "Hmm. maybe you need to see your memories again?" "I already remember them. Thanks anyway Tooth." She smiled at her friend grateful that she wanted to help,But Nova didn't feel like anything was wrong at all except for a few extra fearlings have been around lately... "Nova." Jack said "want to have a snowball fight?" Jack said knowing that the conversation was over about MIM's message. She perked up a bit happy that the subject finally passed."Umm...maybe I don't know Jack." She said trying to smile. "Ahh no let's have a practice egg hunt" Bunny sugusted. "What!" Jack smiled "No no snowball fights are more fun." Jack said with a smile Then North Said "OKay okay I see one thing tha we'll all agree on. Christmas Cookies!!!!" Tooth and Sandy were watching the three (Jack, North, Bunny) talk Nova smiled to her self thinking "oh my gosh. you three funny friends of mine!" She thought smiling. When Nova went home to her Light palace she still had that empty feeling inside. Will things ever change? Will she ever find that special someone? The questions were endless..The moon shone through her window that night and she made a wish on a star. But she didn't know that somthing was going to change... two weeks later.. coming soon.... By Nikki Van Davis the rest comming soon.. find out what happened stay tuned!. Category:Blog posts